My Angelic Brother
by Timelord-Dragon
Summary: This is just a simple One-shot for Supernatural.


I'm going to tell you the story of how I lost my brother.

It all started 11 years ago, back when I was 16. The 26th of June, my brother and I were alone in the house waiting for our parents and little brother to come home. He was in 'his' chair writing something in his language book as I was trying to keep myself awake. He noticed this and smiled "Go up to bed if you're that tired".

I stood up and said "Alright, night. Love you." As I was going up the stairs I heard "I love you too" but thought nothing of it. I should have, I really should have because those where the last words I got to hear from him, I saw his last smile through tired eyes. The next morning I got up to my mother crying. I ran into my brother's room to see him on his bed, looking sound asleep. But as I got closer, I found a symbol on his chest; the symbol was made in blood. Maybe it was his blood but I don't know, maybe I never will. I stayed in my brother's room while my family went to call everyone-including the police.

So, I checked all his drawers for anything, anything at all. Finally, after 10 minutes of searching I found a folder and a knife and a sword. I looked through the folder to see that my big brother was hunting a demon named 'the dream thief' also notes, written to whom? I've got no idea but I still read them. After that Holly showed up, and I could hear her kneel beside my brother's lifeless body and whisper/sob "I love you skittle" through the thin walls. I stalked into the room and whispered "hey", she jumped, turned her head, stood up, wiped her eyes and said "hey, um, are you okay?" "I don't think the right person is asking that in this conversation".

I walked up to her a hugged her as if she was related (honestly, I think she would have been my sister-in-law if my brother lasted a few more years), I figured she would want to see what I had found. I pulled out the folder and weapons; she just kind of stared at it like she just discovered Bigfoot. "I'm guessing this is where he went weekends and after school, he used to tell us he was with you" she laughed a little "he told me he had to finish school work" she said. I was never good with comforting people but I tried anyways.

"He was just protecting us" "I know but," she sighed. This is the point where I got the stupid idea that my brother would have never let me go along with but I did it anyways. Ever since then, Holly and I disappeared to continue where my brother left off; turns out my brother had secret contacts.

Through those contacts I found out: the Winchesters are real, Cas is real, so is Bobby. I also found out that my brother was a part of a group that was kind of half man of letters and half hunter. He knew the Pope (whom, of which I got to speak to), and that he was the most skilled guy in the business.

While on the job we never got presents, birthday cake or celebrations. Only brakes, cuts, scars and tears. I became good with the sword, a gun and medical supplies and Holly was really good with that knife thing, comforting and interrogating.

We gained money from part-time jobs and with that we paid rent and bought food. We took up hunting demons and my brother's title but there was always one thing that amazed me. He did this alone, took all the grief of unsaved lives, demons that escaped; he took all the bad of the job. Alone.

We were on the job maybe 2 years, our families thought we were dead or something, and we were in Québec. "Hey, there were a series of killings close to home" Holly was reading the paper and was masquerading as my big sister, someone over 19 had to rent the room we were staying. "And?" I thought they were just some maniac who went on a killing spree, god knows I could have. "Witnesses say they saw black smoke". Crap, well... Road trip! "Where is it?" "Close to home" she said, it sounded forced, I know why. "How close?" If any stupid demons so much as even look at my family, I will hunt them down and kill them.

"Mahers" it sounds like 'Mars' but it's spelt 'Ma-hers'. My family had a cabin in Mahers, we would go there every summer, and maybe they would go there again, to bring back the happy. It would fail though, A- my big brother, was the spirit of Mahers. He was always so happy there, now that I think about it, he was always looking around like he was expecting something to jump out at him, and always telling me that I loved him and that he loved me.

It seemed like a joke but, it wasn't. I was always the one to drive, I think it's because I subconsciously wanted to put one of the things my brother my taught me to good use, yeah he helped me with driving, it was sweet. I slammed on the gas, "too close".

We got to St. John's in 4 days, (boats suck) we stayed in a motel. Holly got a call on her cell and walked out to answer it.

I was still thinking about all the good memories I had with my brothers. They were all I had left of my family. Holly wouldn't tell me who called, but she looked kind of relieved. The next morning we drove to Mahers, and found our cabin.

It was surrounded by blood splatters and police tape. We walked in, holding a knife (Holly) and a sword of sorts (me). We heard a few creaks and from around the corner came 2 boys holding guns.

We were all scared, but quickly came out of defensive position and the older boy said "oh great. The Melee sisters." "Hello Winchesters" "what are you two doing here?" The younger one asked. "What do you think?" Holly asked sarcastically, "demons?" Dean asked, we both crossed out arms and nodded. "How the hell did you guys find out about this?" I asked, whenever I saw these guys I immediately got ticked off. They treated me like a kid when I was 18!

"We were in the area".

All of a sudden, the door shut.

The shutters slammed close.

"Hello Cooper." A voice surrounded us, saying my last name. I remember reading the notes and reports that my big brother wrote, the dream thief used to call my big brother by his last name. 'Looks like he's made the connection' I thought to myself. "Hello Dreamy" said a very cheerful and very familiar voice. Maybe he wasn't speaking to me. Sam and Dean seemed thoroughly confused. "I thought you were dead" the two voices were arguing until Holly asked "Anthony?" at this I was hurt and confused, we both silently agreed never to mention his name. Suddenly the door busted open, in the door was my brother with black wings.

He walked over to us and grabbed the knife and the sword. He tapped my head before looking up and yelling "I'm back you bastard!" We heard a laugh and a business man appeared before us and just as he was about to say something Anthony stabbed him and he turned to dust.

Just as I was about to yell at him, we heard a flap of wings, and Cas was there. "Dean, Sam, there is a-" he turned to see my brother smiling and suddenly he looked bored.

Anthony waved and said "hello Castiel", said angel sighed and answered with "Hello, Anthony". Holly let out a very high pitched noise, otherwise known as a squeal and jumped on my angelic brother after, maybe 10-15 minutes of the happy couple hugging he expected me to give him a hug. But instead I gave him a long yelling at:

"Are you kidding me?! You died! And now you expect me to welcome you with a hug?! No! No, I'm sorry if I seem mean but you left me and Mom and Dad and everyone! How could you do that!? And what the hell happened that you couldn't tell us about this stupid job?! You left everyone! You left Holly! You left me..." somewhere in there I started to cry, he walked over slowly and gave me a hug. I quietly asked "how do I know you're really you?" and he said something only Anthony would say, "are you pissing blood again?"

And that's the story of how I lost my big brother and got an angel in return.


End file.
